Une famille
by Lolie-Love
Summary: Alors que la fête des mères approche, un garçon de 13 ans est déprimé. Il rêve d'avoir une famille, est-ce que son vœu le plus cher se réalisera t-il un jour ?


Bonjour, juste une toute petite histoire que j'avais écrit avant mes deux histoires sur Tsunade et Jiraiya . Bonne lecture L.L

Au village caché de Konoha, des enfants âgés de treize ans s'entraînaient avec acharnement dans les techniques ninjas. Après quelques heures, ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et parlèrent entre eux. Les sujets fusèrent entre les rêves et les projets. Mais un des sujets toucha un garçon aux cheveux blonds, la fête des mères approchait et lui n'en avait plus. Il ne l'a jamais connue. Ses amis s'interrogeaient sur le cadeau idéal qu'ils feraient à leurs mères.

« J'ai prévu de l'emmener manger au restaurant avec moi, annonça fièrement Choji  
-Tes missions t'ont permis d'économiser beaucoup d'argent demanda curieusement Sakura  
-J'ai surtout gagné des billets pour deux et toi Sakura, que vas-tu offrir à la tienne questionna Choji  
-Un bouquet et une boîte de chocolat répondit elle  
-C'est adorable sourit Ino Pour ma part, je vais lui offrir ses chocolats préférés »

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Naruto sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, il avait mal. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son appartement. Arrivé chez lui, il s'assit au bord de son lit et mis sa tête dans ses mains puis laissa ses larmes coulaient. Il aimerait avoir une maman. Une maman qui s'occuperait de lui, qui sécherait ses larmes, qui le prendrait dans ses bras. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

« C'est une dure journée Naruto  
-Iruka sensei chuchota le blond  
-Tu veux en parler proposa Iruka  
-Non ça va, j'ai besoin d'être seul s'il te plaît »

Quand Iruka partit, il sortit et se balada dans Konoha. Il vit la boutique de fleurs de la famille Yamanaka et décida d'acheter un bouquet de fleurs puis se rendit à la demeure du Hokage. Il savait que Tsunade n'avait pas de famille et il voulait lui faire plaisir. Il arriva à son bureau et signala sa présence. Il entra en ayant préalablement mis le bouquet derrière lui.  
Elle était en train de remplir des dossiers. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle fit un léger sourire qu'il lui rendit. Naruto lui tendit le bouquet puis s'enfuit en courant. Il ne voulait pas donner d'explication à cela.  
La sannin ne comprit pas la fuite du jeune garçon, elle aurait voulu lui dire merci pour son attention. Puis elle regarda le calendrier et comprit. La fête des mères approchait et cela faisait souffrir Naruto. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Elle se remit au travail et songea à quelque chose de très important.

Les semaines passèrent et Tsunade ne revit pas Naruto. Aujourd'hui c'était la fête des mères et la princesse des limaces décida de sortir de son bureau et de se balader dans les rues de Konoha. Elle regarda autour d'elle et continua son chemin.  
Naruto courait. Il tenait un petit paquet qu'il tenait à remettre à une personne. Il avait discuté avec Iruka et il avait compris ce qu'était une mère. Alors il avait fait toutes les boutiques pour trouver un cadeau et une carte. Il se dirigea vers la demeure des Hokage mais ne trouva pas la personne qu'il désirait voir.  
Après de nombreuses recherches, il la trouva enfin.

« Attendez, j'aimerai vous parler cria le blond  
-Je t'écoule Naruto répondit Tsunade  
-Merci d'être là » dit le jeune Naruto

Il lui tendit un petit paquet et la carte. Tsunade fut touchée et demanda à Naruto de la suivre afin d'être tranquille. Ils rendirent à l'appartement du Hokage et allèrent dans le salon. Elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un pendentif en forme de cœur qu'elle s'empressa d'attacher à son cou. Elle décida qu'il ne la quittera plus, ce pendentif lui était devenu très cher. Elle remercia Naruto en le prenant dans ses bras, puis elle ouvrit la carte.

 _Tsunade,_

 _Merci de t'occuper de moi, tu es pour moi comme une maman, désolé de te surnommer « Mamie ». J'espère que tu seras toujours heureuse car je n'aime pas quand tu es triste. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'ai vu pleurer sur ton balcon, j'ai eu envie de me blottir contre toi pour plus que tu ne sois plus triste. Quand je m'entrainer pour l'Orbe Tourbillonnante, je t'ai senti me regardé. Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie en sécurité. Quand j'ai parlé avec Iruka-sensei je suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu es devenu une maman pour moi._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne fête des mères  
Naruto_

Les larmes se mirent à coulaient sur les joues de Tsunade. Elle serra fort le blond contre elle et lui demanda de l'attendre deux petites minutes.  
Quand elle est revenue, elle avait un dossier dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha de Naruto et le reprit dans ses bras encore une fois. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes avant que Naruto brise le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce dossier ? Demanda-t-il  
-Une demande d'adoption. Répondit-elle  
-Vous allez adopter ?  
-Oui  
-Il va avoir de la chance... Personne n'a voulu de moi.  
-Naruto... L'enfant que je souhaite adopter et devenir sa mère c'est toi » annonça Tsunade

Naruto se blottit contre sa désormais mère. Il l'aimait. Et il savait que plus jamais il sera tout seul. Il se blottit encore plus contre Tsunade et leva la tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Je t'aime maman »

Ces mots firent pleurer Tsunade. Pas de tristesse mais de joie. Demain elle sera officiellement la mère de Naruto. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une pièce de l'appartement. Le jeune garçon tourna un instant la tête et aperçu la chambre de Tsunade. Celle-ci s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte. Derrière il vit une chambre, il y avait un bureau, une étagère remplit de livre et de bibelot représentant Konoha et un lit évidemment. La pièce était dans les tons chauds ce qui émerveilla Naruto. Il regarda la femme à ses côtés et comprit que cette chambre était la sienne. Même si elle ne savait pas la réponse qu'il aurait eue au sujet de son adoption, elle avait l'espoir qu'il accepterait.  
Elle était heureuse.  
Un homme arriva rapidement dans la nouvelle chambre et enlaça tendrement Tsunade. Naruto le reconnu rapidement et fut choqué qu'il ne se fasse pas éjecté de force par le Hokage et désormais mère.

« L'ermite pas net que faîte vous ? demanda-t-il  
-J'enlace mon épouse, gamin répondit Jiraya  
-Votre quoi ?  
-Oui Naruto, tu as bien entendu. Jiraya est mon mari. C'est fou n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne sait qu'on s'est marié sauf toi. Répondit Tsunade  
-Tu lui as demandé ? demanda Jiraya  
-Oui, je lui ai dit mais j'ai légèrement oublié un détail. Naruto, Jiraya deviendra ton père. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus que nous t'adoptons. Admit-elle  
-Non, je suis bien ici avec vous deux. J'ai toujours voulu une famille. Aujourd'hui j'ai une mère et un père alors maman rien ne change ma décision. » Annonça fièrement Naruto

Jiraya était heureux. Il avait une femme merveilleuse même si elle était parfois effrayante et un fils adorable malgré son caractère insouciant. Oui, Jiraya était heureux. Il sentit des bras l'enlacer doucement. C'était le jeune Naruto. Il se baissa et lui rendit son étreinte. Aujourd'hui, il lui fit la promesse d'être un bon père.

« Je t'aime papa  
-Je t'aime aussi mon fils souria Jiraya  
-Je vous aime tant mes amours pleura Tsunade  
-Maman ne pleure pas, on t'aime aussi »

Les mois passèrent et la petite famille était heureuse. Naruto avait une famille qui l'aimait, aujourd'hui il fêtait noël plus sereinement. Il y a quelques mois avant il avait même appris qu'il allait être grand frère. En effet, Tsunade avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Il avait eu peur que Tsunade et Jiraya le rejette. Après tous, ils allaient avoir un enfant biologique. Ils durent le rassurer en lui disant qu'il sera toujours leur fils. Depuis Naruto était très protecteur envers sa mère et son futur petit frère ou petite sœur à qui il promit d'apprendre les techniques Ninja.  
C'était l'heure des cadeaux, Naruto en avait reçu des montagnes. C'était le plus beau noël de toute sa vie. Noël en famille, sa famille. Lui aussi avait fait des cadeaux à ses parents, un cadre photo graver « On t'aime Maman » où il ne restait plus qu'à mettre une photo. Il avait demandé d'attendre la naissance du bébé pour être avec lui sur la photo. Et pour son père, il lui offrit une montre et lui demanda d'attendre lui aussi la naissance du bébé car il pouvait mettre une photo à l'intérieur.

« Papa, maman c'est vous le plus beau cadeau que j'ai.  
-Naruto, mon poussin tu es notre rayon de soleil.  
\- Ta mère et moi sommes si fière de toi mon fils »

Ils s'enlacèrent tous les trois. Puis Naruto comme à son habitude depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Tsunade, posa une main sur le ventre de celle-ci et parla au bébé. Lui aussi avait eu le droit à un cadeau de noël, il lui avait offert une grosse peluche. Il aimait son futur petit frère ou petite sœur.  
Quelques mois plus tard, Tsunade donna naissance à une jolie petite fille. Naruto fut complètement fou de sa sœur qu'il ne la quitta jamais. Il avait même annoncé à tout le monde que si quelqu'un la toucher ou si un garçon lui faisait des avances, il les torturerait sans la moindre hésitation. Il était devenu très protecteur en un instant envers sa petite sœur.  
Tsunade et Jiraya étaient heureux du comportement de leur fils. Il aimait sa sœur de tout son cœur.  
Enfin, Naruto était très heureux. Il avait ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Une famille.


End file.
